


Where Is The Justice?

by miaarlert



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Death, Deviates From Canon, Domestic Violence, Drabble, Explicit Language, Fix-It, Language, Light Sadism, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, One Shot, One-Sided Amane Misa/Yagami Light, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon Fix-It, Sad, Sad and Happy, Spoilers, Violence, Yagami Light is Kira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaarlert/pseuds/miaarlert
Summary: What if Light Yagami really had won? What type of poor excuse of a human being would he further become? How can a man so alone and lost possibly go on?
Kudos: 3





	Where Is The Justice?

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Roxy

"I really have won.." Light muttered to himself as he step over the corpse of his once colleague. Was he a friend? No. Light would not consider Matsuda to be of any relevance to himself. Carefully, he kneel down at Mikami's side, tutting in disgust as copper blood soaked his trouser leg. Light tapped the mans face.. once.. twice.. just to be sure he was gone. What a disgusting vessel for a brain so willing to comply. Then again, Light supposed servants did not have to be the most pleasant to look at, they were only there to obey as though they were a sick puppy. Light stroke the book which lay discarded next to his slave adoringly, after all, it was the lightning bolt to his Zeus. This very Death Note made him an all-powerful God, to kill the deceitful was his sole purpose. Light had grown to believe firmly that he was born gifted, a chosen one, if you will, for him to hold the Death Note dearly was written in the stars. How could it not be?

Light pick it up, dusting already-dried blood off with his jacket before helping himself off of the uncomfortable ground. He spare a glance at the Japanese Task Force, with any luck for themselves, they were building a pigsty in hell. Then he glanced to Near, a life gone too soon some would say. A poor boy of just eighteen years who hadn't yet grown out of the childish habit of playing with toys. Good riddance, Light doesn't think he could've gone soon enough. Now that L, Mello and Near were all gone, Matt too if he were counting irrelevant enemies, the world was his. He had the whole world in his hands out of nothing but pure, despairing, fear.

Mikami could've been useful, but what does he have that Misa doesn't? She has the shinigami eyes too. Besides who would be more likely to stick around? Mikami who owned Light nothing, could've left at any time, granted it would've been his own demise or Misa who was totally infatuated with him and likely wouldn't have budged if her life depended on it. The more suitable option was clear. With Mikami offing himself, Light did not need to dirty his hands anymore than they already were for the time being. It was actually perfect, a rather 'heroic' thing for Mikami to do.

Amidst worthless thoughts, Light then felt a vibrating in his pocket, he rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. It was without a doubt Misa, the ringtone he had set confirmed it. It was a sort of.. nuclear siren sound? One which warned him of an unwanted presence. The air was bitter, the world bleak, as he made his way from the old building. He was sure the corpses would be found some time and if not, the birds and other grim creatures would take care of them. Begrudingly, after letting it ring a few times, hoping the bitch would go away, he answered in a hostile tone.

"What do you fucking want Misa? If it's some pointless bullshit i'm gonna kill you, bitch," Light whisper-yelled exasperatedly down the phone, for some reason careful not to disturb the passerbyers. It appeared that he was still desperately keeping up appearances for a reason unknown to himself. Misa responded in a whiny, girly voice; "oh my Light in Shining Armour, i just want to see you. Is Ryukie there? I have apples". Light tutted, able to tell that she was exaggerating dramatically, Misa was the person you would not catch dead in the fruit and veg section. She wouldn't even go to the store herself, opting to send someone else instead. "Ryuk," he spoke through gritted teeth before looking around lazily, "is not here right now. What did i say, whore? Do you truly believe this is not a waste of time? I have business to tend to, now leave me alone". Immediately after uttering the final word, Light shut his mobile off completely and storm to his accomodation.

It was five hours since they'd all dropped dead. Ryuk sat comfortably beside him eating apples as Light sobbed, dampening the pages of the notebook as he wrote names. A God could not afford to take breaks, Ryuk's presence beside him told him that much. The shinigami eyed him with much curiosity, wondering what was so different this time. The amount of people Light has murdered must be high up in the millions so why was he acting like he did all those years ago? Like he did when he first killed with the note book. Ryuk concluded that it was true, that all human beings 'lucky' enough to touch a Death Note would be cursed and continued eating through his abundance of apples as though nothing was wrong. The shinigami couldn't help but feel some form of pity as haunting sobs alligned with the scratching of paper.

It was five years since Light had become concious of the monster he really was. It was five years since he embodied that monster everyone had righteously dubbed 'Justice'. Light sat on a throne of skulls, holding a bony scythe with Misa Amane by his side. Ryuk stood far away, almost as though he wasn't there because it was true. No one else could see him, they were just left to kneel infront of their new king dutifully. Unaware of the demon which had curated him. It was hardly a blissful unawareness, but one that could bring them comfort. Remaining unaware would be better for them all, the world which rest uneasy in his hands, because then they wouldn't be sucked into a further nightmare. One where demons ruled above all, puppetting humans and bending wills for their own entertainment.

To him 10 years ago, to shield others from certain harm and distress, that would've made a great ruler indeed.


End file.
